Happy Ending
by Angellpoint
Summary: Steve finds out why Danny isn't that fond of swimming.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Happy Ending._

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters/Pairing:**_Steve & Danny_

**Summary: **_Steve finds out why Danny isn't that fond of swimming._

**A/N **_Yes, this is slash although that is not the main plot of this mini story. Please do not read if you are offended by this, this is purely meant for enjoyment set in season one simply because I am a slow writer and wrote this a while back._

_# #_

_"If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop the story." ~Orson Welles_

# #

"You okay, Danno?" Steve crouched down by his fallen partner, Danny had taken one suspect down but unfortunately that suspect had been trained in material arts.

"Yeah" Danny slurred and was already trying to stand up only to be stopped by Steve who was still eyeing him critically, the suspect tied and gagged let out a frustrated moan beside them – Steve ignored it.

After a long struggle with the suspect Danny had knocked the bastard out, only by luck Steve thought - the suspect had gotten the drop on Danny before and had thought that the Detective was knocked out cold or at least for a while longer than he was.

"I don't believe you" Steve told his partner searching for the head wound the gun would've made, being pistol whipped could kill you and he had no intention of explaining to Grace that because he hadn't been careful her daddy was now dead – so he continued looking for the wound.

"'M f'ne" Danny's slurred reply came as he attempted to swat away Steve's hand, finally he had found the wound on the back of the head – he slowly tilted Danny's head a bit forward but his actions went in vain when Danny let his head lull against his shoulder almost completely limp.

The wound was still bleeding that wasn't a good sign, he then tilted Danny's head back again and saw that Danny's eyes were closing.

"Heey Danno, no sleeping on the job" he lightly teased his partner, God where were Kono and Chin he couldn't take two suspects with him _and _an injured Danny.

"N't sleep'ng" Danny tried to argue, Steve chuckled slightly – even now Danny was still arguing with him. Steve grabbed Danny's head again as it began to lull to its side and now checked Danny's pupils – they were unfocused.

"You're fine huh Danno? Then explain to me the unfocused eyes, the bleeding head wound and the fact that you can barely keep your eyes open?" Danny fixed a glare on him but it missed its usual fire, just then he heard footsteps behind them.

"We got it from here, brah. You take him we'll take those two" Chin said and Steve felt a little ashamed that he hadn't heard the two cousins walk in before they were behind him – he blamed it on Danny.

He nodded at Chin and vaguely spotted Kono behind him whispering something in one of the suspects ear – he felt a small shiver get to him, he had had trouble subduing the suspect and he had been trained in material arts unlike Danny.

Focusing again on his partner he saw that Danny's eyes were still firmly fixed on him – Danny really was one of the most stubborn asses he ever encountered - and sighed, he carefully slid one arm under Danny's slim frame and hoisted him up.

Danny barely refrained and it only worried Steve more, Danny never went anywhere without at least a comment – and being hoisted up by your partner because you were unable to stand up yourself certainly would've been something to comment on.

He half but dragged Danny to the Camaro, Danny mumbled something incoherently but Steve ignored him – he then fastened his partner's seatbelt because he so didn't want to find out what would happen if he didn't and then raced towards HQ.

"Danno, you couldn't just have let me handle them?" Steve murmured and although he knew it was bullshit first class he still felt like he should've done something to prevent this, he could barely handle one guy and really couldn't have handled two guys with material arts training but still…

Seeing his partner like this triggered some protective instinct in him he normally only got when Mary managed to do get herself into trouble.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was nearing ten o'clock, great now Danny hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning – starvation wasn't on his list.

He pulled up at HQ and saw that at least one of the cousins was already here, he frowned – he had driven fairly fast.

He stalked inside after making sure his passenger was still out and looked around, Chin was waiting for him - his arms folded in front of him.

"What happened?" Chin questioned and he knew that the elder man deserved an answer, he just didn't want to leave Danny alone for too long.

He quickly explained to Chin what had happened, they had come to arrest the two suspects unfortunately the suspects had surprised them and Danny had taken a knock to the head – or at least he strongly suspected it because he had been a little busy at the time.

That last part he didn't add because Chin was already fixing him with a firm glare and he wasn't really anxious to meet the dark side of Chin.

"Make sure to do concussion checks, Mcgarret"

Chin said whilst slowly nodding – accepting the explanation – and told him that if he needed anything just call, he thanked Chin and returned to the car where Danny was still out cold.

He pondered for a moment if he should take his partner to the hospital but instantly he remembered a conversation not so long ago – one that was still reeling his thoughts.

"_I don't like hospitals, in fact I hate them"_ _Danny huffed his eyes firmly fixed on the road ahead._

"_Why?" Steve questioned, not that he was really fond of hospitals himself but he didn't hate them._

_When Danny didn't responded Steve poked his partner earning a painful groan and a glare that questioned his sanity._

"_Too much memories there" and with that the conversation was closed._

So it was his house then because he wasn't spending the night on Danny's uncomfortable chair while said man was spread across his not so big bed/sofa.

Besides his house was closer anyway.

After a minute or seven they finally arrived at his place and Steve sighed, how the hell was he gonna do this?

"Danny? Cm'n buddy waky waky." It didn't work, he only got a pained groan when he gently shook his partner – plan B it was.

He slid one arm under Danny's shoulders and one under Danny's knees and hoisted him up – luckily Danny was a lightweight.

He staggered a bit but eventually found his pace and walked inside, he then dropped his partner on his bed and went back to close the car doors.

When he returned inside Danny was still out cold and the concern that he had been pressing down ever since Danny got knocked out took a leap back – he closed the gap between them.

Remembering his painful side where without a doubt a large bruise was forming he started to unbutton his partner's shirt – he let out a small gasp at the sight of his partner's side.

A large bruise was already forming on Danny's entire right side, leading from Danny's shoulder to his hip. He gently checked Danny's ribcage for any broken ribs and was happy to find none – at least no broken bones.

Already regretting his next move Steve grabbed a glass of water and splashed it across Danny's face, the Detective spluttered a bit but then two unfocused pair of blue orbs glared at him – finally.

"St've, B'st'rd" Danny slurred at him but it at least was a reply, he sighed in relief – he liked the conscious version of his partner better.

Then Danny tried to do one of the most stupidest things he ever could do – he tried to sit up, unfortunately for Danny's poor attempts and fortunately for Steve, he held him back and fixed his partner with a firm glare "Danny, stop – you got to rest, a concussion can do serious harm if you won't rest or do you want me to take you to the hospital" Steve thought he heard his partner mutter something among the lines of 'stupid island' but decided to ignore it.

"Wha' h'ppn'd" Danny continued to slur but his question was clear, and it was worrying – a knock to the head could get someone serious brain damage, he knew it he should've gone to the hospital.

"Hey" Danny said a bit clearer, he looked up – realizing he hadn't answered his partner's question yet.

"You tried to take down a trained fighter, Danno" Danny frowned at his explanation but he for the hell of it couldn't figure out why.

"Tried?" Danny's smug and slurred reply came, Steve blinked at him.

"Okay, you took down a trained fighter" Steve corrected himself, really even now his partner noticed those things?

Steve stood up and stalked towards the bathroom, he had some painkillers – somewhere.

Danny, was giving him a migraine on itself which considering the circumstances wasn't that odd – some painkillers would at least give Danny some good rest.

He nearly dropped the cough sirop that – very handily – stood in front of the painkillers but then returned to his moaning and quietly bitching partner.

"No, N' way" Danny looked at him and then at the box of painkillers, due to the head wound he still had a pasty white color to him and he overall didn't look like he really could refuse anything with all the shaking and shivering but Steve had learned that you really shouldn't underestimate Danny Williams.

"Danny, it'll help you – now stop bitching and swallow them" Danny looked at him with firm determination but Steve decided that for now he was willing to take the risk of whatever Danny would throw at him later and he forcefully 'helped' Danny swallow the pills.

Danny grumbled and shot him a few irritated looks but eventually his eyes began to close until he finally fell asleep.

He reached over and helped Danny out of his dress shirt all the while not trying to stare at the man's muscular chest – God Danny really should wear more appropriate clothing.

Then he proceeded to wriggle the detective's pants off leaving said detective dressed in only his boxers, again he tried not to stare at Danny but found himself sneaking a few glances.

Steve sighed, it had been a long day.

He lazily peeled at the edge of shirt until he finally got irritated with it and tossed it, he also took of his cargo pants and stretched his body – without his covers it actually was pretty cold at night.

He strolled towards the wardrobe and pulled out his comfy sweat pants, in less than a minute he had them on. He looked at his partner sprawled on the bed and instinctively knew that Danny would appreciate it if he had at least some pants on – Danny after all was a decent guy – so he grabbed his spare and pulled them on the detective's legs.

He rubbed his eyes and made himself comfortable in the chair, he set his alarm for two hours, stole one last glance at his now sleeping partner who was completely curled under the covers and closed his eyes – better get some sleep now.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Excuse my english for any grammar or spelling errors, english isn't my native language**

# #

"_No matter how dark the moment, love and hope are always possible." ~ George Chakiris_

# #

Steve woke again not from his alarm but from someone mumbling next to him, it took him a moment to decide who it was when he saw blonde hair – Danny.

He quickly shook his tiredness away – groaned slightly when he jostled his bruised side - and looked at his partner who was twitching and moaning on the bed

Steve stood up and swiftly made its way to his partner, without even a second thought he lifted his hand and laid it on Danny's forehead – it was hot to the touch.

Danny mumbled something incoherently again and Steve shook him a little "Danno, hey buddy" bleary blue eyes stared at him, eerily confused.

He went to sit on the edge of the bed and he gently pushed a few lose strays of blonde hair back "It's okay Danno, just me".

He noticed the unfocused eyes and he knew that Danny wasn't really getting it, then Danny's hand tugged on his shirt and he looked up with real urgency in his eyes "St've H's in dang'r, g'tta help" he just barely understood what Danny was saying, but he was touched at the concern his partner was showing for him.

"I'm right here Danno, I'm okay you, you can stop worrying" Danny didn't release his shirt, he started to wonder what was going on inside that head.

Then Danny nodded at him and closed his eyes, his hand still keeping a firm grip on his shirt. He started to peel Danny's fingers of when Danny spoke again "Stay?" and when he looked up he saw that Danny was afraid and dammnit he couldn't just leave.

He felt himself nodding and before he knew it he pushed himself into the bed next to Danny, Danny immediately nuzzled into him like a child would do with his favorite teddy bear.

He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about being Danny's teddy bear but for now he'd settle with being there for his partner – not as if Danny would remember a thing about this.

He bent over and hit the off button on his alarm clock, then proceeded to pull up the covers around them and get comfortable.

He was already nodding away when he felt Danny's light snores ring through them, he smiled slightly and closed his eyes wholly – he'd over think this one tomorrow.

# #

Something was tickling him, it wasn't exactly nice and it was something only a hand full of persons would do when trying to wake him up.

Mary-Ann was one of the few persons he would expect to do so.

But when he opened one lazy eye, trying to glare at the person tickling him he discovered that it wasn't his sister.

Nor was it Kono who he would've expected pull a stunt like that too, just because she could get away with it.

Instead he found that it was a mop of blonde hair that was tickling his face, he opened his other eye to examine the position better.

He hadn't gone out last night had he? No he had been working, he and Danny were picking up suspects when…

He raised one sarcastic eyebrow and although no one could see it he certainly felt a little sarcastic right now.

Danny Williams, brash detective, ex-husband and father of Grace, a very straight man, also known for his non-stop ramblings and constant complaining was…

He couldn't call it any other way, cuddling.

With him, of all people.

He pushed his head back slightly to look better at the how they were lying, Danny was nuzzled into him his arms lying loosely beside him whilst his own arms were wrapped around the detective's waist in what looked like an protective embrace.

Too tired to really care he continued his examinations, the covers had fallen off them and he could feel how cold the detective was.

Probably also one of the reasons why Danny was nuzzling into him this much, or at least he would tell himself that – no reason to get his hopes up.

He wriggled with his toes a bit until he finally felt the thick blanket curl around them, he reached down with his left arm – careful not to jostle his sleeping partner – and pulled the covers up.

It took him awhile but as soon as the covers were up he realized that he was pretty cold too, he snuggled closer to Danny again.

He felt just a tiny bit disgusted, here he was with his injured partner in his arms, his partner that obviously trusted him enough to let him take care of him and he was secretly enjoying being so close to said partner.

He mentally shook his head and looked at his alarm clock, nearly four o'clock, he'd have to wake Danny soon but he looked so damn adorable – not a word he used often describing his partner.

He softly threaded his fingers through Danny's hair in a soothing motion, he looked at the detective's face – there was a frown forming on Danny's visage – and he couldn't help but frown himself.

What was Danny dreaming about? It certainly wasn't about Grace or it would've been a smile forming on the detective's face not a frown.

He continued threading his hand through Danny's hair – enjoying the feeling of it. "No, M'S'rry" Danny suddenly murmured against him actually startling him and shuffled even closer to him, he stared at his partner – was Danny having a nightmare?

He had enough experience with night terrors, hell he had enough of them himself but he hadn't even imaged Danny having them.

Danny who despite his constant bitching about the island, going in with no extra back-up and worrying about Grace seemed happy enough was having nightmares.

He shook Danny slightly "Danno, wake up" he murmured in the detective's ear, he received no response.

He shook again this time a bit harder "Danno, hey buddy wake up" this time Danny's eyes slowly fluttered open and he saw how Danny slowly looked up to him – his eyes still wide from fear.

"Danno, you're okay?" he had meant it as an statement instead it came out as a question, he saw Danny look at him still quite shocked but fortunately the fear was slowly ebbing away.

"Shh, you're okay" he continued to murmur soothing nonsense to Danny and wrapped his arm tighter around the detective's waist – his brain vaguely registered that they were lying close.

Very close.

He forced his body to not react to the close proximity but his attempt went in vain, he felt how his heart was beating faster and he felt his cock react involuntarily, he shivered slightly when he felt Danny's warm breath on his skin.

He looked into the detective's sea blue eyes and inched his head forward until their noses where touching, he could feel how nervous he was despite having done this numerous times before.

Their lips were now mere inches away and he could feel Danny's hot breath on him, he decided to take the plunge and pressed his lips softly on Danny's.

Just the feeling of having his lips on Danny's was wonderful, electrifying, he felt his chest heave with warmth and to his immense surprise he had yet to receive a right hook .

He urged the kiss further, if Danny didn't want it then he would've let him know, right? Right?

He felt how the detective's mouth opened slightly and took full advantage of it, making sure the kiss was still gentle he at first teased Danny's soft lips with his tongue and only when he heard Danny's soft groan of appreciation did he continue.

He slowly slid his tongue inside Danny's mouth and felt the electrifying shock again and pushed aside the gentleness, his craving for the man next to him were getting more obvious by the second.

Despite their already close contact he wriggled them even closer, wrapping his leg around Danny's legs, hands mapping the skin he had been forbidden to touch like this before and the hunger seeping through his lips.

He was nearly ecstatic when he felt Danny kissing him back, the feeling of Danny wanting him too – his heart nearly jumped out.

The kiss got more aggressive, more demanding with the minute – their tongue's battling for dominance.

His mind hadn't even processed yet that suddenly he was on top of Danny, they were still very close and he was positive that Danny could feel his throbbing erection through the thin layer of fabric between them.

His hands traveled down to the edge of Danny's sweat pants, almost desperate to get rid of the damn thing but he didn't want to go too fast.

So he slowed his actions down.

The urge to breathe through his mouth became overwhelming and with great reluctance he broke their kiss – they were both panting heavily and he saw the heavy lust in Danny's still glazed eyes.

Glazed eyes.

He silently cursed himself, Danny had a concussion.

A concussion, and – Dammnit – he was on pain meds too, also the reason Danny had woken in the first place was because of a – he strongly suspected it – nightmare.

He leaned down and gave Danny a gentle kiss on the lips, then heaved himself of the detective and made sure that they were in the – almost – exact position as before.

He saw Danny's furrowed brow and knew that he owed the detective an explanation "When you're not concussed" he murmured against Danny's lips, slowly giving Danny another gentle kiss "and not still in shock of your nightmare, then we can continue… _this_" his voice was still husky and he hoped to god that he had made the right decision here.

Danny's content little smile answered it for him.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Thank you very much for the kind reviews I appreciate it a lot, I've thought about it and yes I realize now that it is slightly weird of Steve not to bring Danny to the doctor but in my defense it is fanfiction and it just really suited my story along with all the other medical stuff. I have no idea on what the right procedure is for everything and anything I wrote down therefore is not according to medical advice – purely my own fantasy!**

**Now enough babbling, enjoy the last chapter.**

_# #_

"_All secrets are deep, all secrets become dark that's in the nature of secrets..."_

_~ Cory Doctorow_

_# #_

This time he did wake from his alarm clock, he was a bit surprised normally he awoke before the alarm clock could go off but normally he wasn't lying in bed with his partner after a tremendous good experience.

Brought on by a bad experience.

He thought back on the kiss and smiled, it had turned out better then he could've hoped.

He frowned slightly, he was supposed to have done concussion checks instead he had crawled into bed with his partner then the second time he had kissed said partner senseless.

Not exactly a good concussion check.

"Danny" he nudged the detective slowly, making sure not to poke him on the bruised side "Wake up" he said a little more forcefully.

Danny didn't react much only gave him a groan "Luke?" he heard Danny vaguely mumble and the situation just got all the more confusing for him.

He tried not to over think it, perhaps it had been a friend, former lover or maybe a relative? A lot of ways to cover that name…

"Danno, wake up" he tried again, gently poking his partner in the arm – this time Danny did wake up.

Danny's eyes were wide open just like the last time and he now wondered if this 'Luke' person had anything to do with his partner's nightmare's.

"Hey" he huffed, it got Danny's attention and that was exactly what he needed now "Who's Luke?" now he couldn't let it go, he saw Danny's shift again – looking down.

"Danny, please?" perhaps it was the word 'please' that got Danny's attention, perhaps it was his worried tone or maybe Danny was already planning on telling him it and he had been too impatient.

He didn't know, and he didn't care.

"Someone I couldn't save" Danny shoved his face down into his chest and refused to look at him and now he was unable to look at the detective's handsome visage, he pondered for a moment but decided to let it go.

For now.

# #

He felt eyes on him, it was something he had inherited from the SEAL's, they used to try and sneak up on each other therefore he had naturally developed a weird habit – he just knew when someone was watching him.

He cautiously opened his eyes only to find a certain blonde detective looking at him with an amused smirk.

The sun was shining slightly through the blinds and one stray of sunlight hit Danny in the face, he was stunned, he was pretty sure he'd never seen anyone look this gorgeous before.

He wrapped his arm around the detective's waist and pulled them close, he registered the second-shocked face before it relaxed into the familiar small smile Danny got when he was happy, then planted a tender kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Morning" Danny mumbled vaguely against him, he wrapped his arms more securely around the detective and studied his face – Danny's eyes were still a bit dulled but a lot clearer than last night, he moved his hands across Danny's face all the way back to the wound on his head.

He gently caressed it careful not to hurt Danny then kissed the man again, this time with more emotion – the kiss started out soft but soon turned out more passionate.

Eventually he reluctantly pulled back "Morning" he huskily whispered back, then Danny led out a low chuckle.

"Is this how you normally wake up?" Danny huskily whispered against his throat, sending shivers up his spine.

He planted another kiss on the detective's mouth "Only with a certain former Jersey detective" and god he didn't care if he sounded like a sap now, Danny had scared him.

"Now detective, can you tell me your full name?" he smiled ruefully at Danny knowing the other man was gonna mock him for being a sap.

"Daniel Williams, sir" he grinned in approval and he would've showed his approval for Danny some more if his phone hadn't decided to ring at that moment.

Already irritated he barked "Mcgarret" into the phone without looking at the caller ID, however his mood softened a bit when he heard a very female and defiantly amused chuckle ring through the phone.

"I'm sorry to have to interrupt your beauty sleep but we were merely curious to know how Danny was doing" he later would furiously deny that he in fact had turned red, "Kono" he spluttered causing Danny to chuckle at him.

He finished his conversation with Kono, and apparently Chin, as quickly as he could but with Danny distracting him he had to use all of his willpower, Danny was slowly kissing his jawline and he could feel his focus wandering.

When he finally heard the cousins say their goodbye's he nearly growled in happiness, he tossed the phone and rolled their bodies over, lying on top of the smaller man he saw the desire in those blue eyes.

Their lips crashed together enthusiastically and slowly he began to lose himself in the sense of one Danny Williams.

# #

He was practically fuming by the time he got back to his house, fully expecting to interrogate the two suspects that had hurt his partner and were a vital lead in the investigation he almost ran to the station but on arriving there he received – from a rookie cop no less – the information that the two suspects had been sprung on bail.

He had proceeded to effectively chew the rookie out for allowing it – and he had to admit because it felt good – and then he had given the governor a call explaining what had occurred and trying to keep his frustrations from seeping into his words he had hung up with the promise that she would do anything to get their suspects back in HQ.

Only it could take awhile.

After stalking back to his car, he had called the cousins explaining what happened and ordered them to take care of it.

And of course he got pulled over on the ride back home for speeding, and of course it was again a rookie cop – he stood in front of his door and blew out a few long breaths before entering the house.

No need to wake up Danny in the process of his little tirade.

When he got to the living room he had to do a double take, firstly because he was sure he had let Danny sleep in the bedroom not the couch and secondly because his partner was unmistakably crying in his sleep.

He trotted over quickly and sat down next to Danny who was curled up, shaking from the cold it seemed, and obviously having a nightmare.

For a moment he was unsure of what to do, when he himself was having a nightmare he didn't like people touching him only a few people got away with doing that without receiving a black eye.

But sometimes he liked it very much to just cuddle with someone after a horrifying dream.

Trusting his instincts he wrapped an arm around Danny's waist and pulled him close, Danny still sleeping snuggled into him, he wrapped his other arm around Danny too and just held him whilst he whispered soothing words in Danny's ear.

After awhile he felt the shaking reduce and felt Danny's breathing change "St've?" he heard a sleepy Danny ask him.

"Yeah Danno, right here, don't worry, everything's okay" his heart was still racing, from what he didn't exactly know, he strongly suspected though that it was from the adrenaline in his veins.

He gently ran his fingers through Danny's messy hair and felt the detective relax slightly, he kissed the top of Danny's head and sighed internally knowing that what he was about to do wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Danny, I need to know what you're dreaming about." As expected Danny tensed immediately in his arms, it was quiet for a few moments before he heard a low sigh come from Danny.

"There was this kid, Luke, he couldn't swim and…" he felt Danny shudder against him, involuntarily he tightened his grip on the smaller man, a part of him wanted to hear the rest but the other part really didn't.

"This guy knew that and pushed him in…" another deep breath "the river was so strong, there was no one nearby…"

_He looked around panicked now 'where the was Sam when ya needed him' he thought frustrated whilst trying to gain his breath, he'd lost the fucking guy! And his partner was gone too, just fucking great, then he heard a man cursing and trusting his instincts he ran after the sound._

_They had searched after the predator for three entire weeks, the man was slippery and left a dirty trail of despair and fear behind._

_Then finally after the man had taken another boy, they had found him only to be surprised that when they finally got the address it turned out to be a large dock, eventually they had found the guy holding the boy hostage but after some lost workers interrupted their arrest the guy slipped away again, so did the boy._

_He had chased after the predator like a hellhound, the memory of his baby girl now three years old fresh in his mind, the rage was building in him when he saw that he wasn't the only one out for blood in his chase._

_The predator was quickly gaining on the little boy, but so was the river, the kid was running out of hiding places and he was still a good fifty meters behind them._

_Then he'd lost them, it had been a few frustrating and fearsome minutes but he'd eventually heard the unmistakable sound of someone loudly cursing, so he ran again ignoring the muscle ache he was already developing._

_Then he reached a corner and came face-to-face with the Hudson river, he spotted the predator wrestling with the boy, the predator was winning._

_Then he heard a loud splash and instantly knew what had happened, he yelled at the guy cursing him all the way to hell but it didn't faze the predator who was now on his way to make another escape._

_He could chase after the guy, he'd probably catch him but he could also still see the little boy spluttering against the raging river._

_The choice was made for him._

Danny was whispering now "so I dove in, it took me awhile but I got him out"

_The first contact with the water was terrifying, due to the cold he froze for awhile his bones and muscles forgetting what to do._

_His first instinct was to breathe but he obviously couldn't, putting aside the coldness of the water and boxing it into a cornered place of his mind he looked around._

_At first everything was dark, terrifying darkness, but then he spotted an even darker figure in the water._

_He took his chances and swum towards it, the current was so strong and the water so cold he nearly gave up._

_Instead of doing so he pictured the little boy being his Gracie, and after what seemed like four hours he reached the dark figure._

_He wanted to scream in happiness when he saw that it indeed was Luke McBride the little boy, only the kid had his eyes closed and his lips were already turning blue._

_He pushed those thoughts aside and grabbed the kid around the waist and began swimming towards the light knowing it would bring him towards air, lovely fresh air._

he kept on holding Danny, glad the other man couldn't see his face.

Danny alone, diving in a strong river to save a kid, god the consequences, he could only image.

"I was hypothermic when I got out and couldn't move anymore, and I saw the kid try to cough up the water in his lungs and I couldn't help him, couldn't get to him"

_The sound of their body's smashing on the dry cement was deafening, the boy rolled a few meters away from him._

_This time little Luke's eyes were open and staring at him with a horrified expression, he tried to crawl towards the little body but his body refused to cooperate he sunk back to the ground staring at the kid._

_His lungs were on fire and his muscles inhumanly heavy, he coughed harshly feeling as if he had just coughed up a lung._

he felt how his shirt was getting wet and knew that Danny was crying, he began rubbing soothing circles on Danny's back hoping to calm him down.

"I watched him die" he swallowed harshly

_He looked at the blue expressive orbs of Luke McBride, he watched when the kid began gurgling water and watched when Luke was too tired to keep fighting._

_He saw the light dim in those expressive orbs, he felt a tear leak down his cheek, this was not supposed to happen…_

_He gazed at the lifeless body in front of him and saw black spots forming in his own vision, it did not bother him though, the only thing that bothered him right now was the fact that the little boy had died._

_Had died whilst he could've done something to prevent it._

_He didn't even notice it when he felt warm hands touch his neck, his face, and when his partner called out to him._

_He only noticed the body._

.

"My God Danno, I'm so sorry" and he really was, he was so sorry that Danny had to go through that, he also felt some sort of anger rush through him directed at the guy who had pushed the kid into the river.

But mostly he felt sorry and guilty because he now knew why Danny wasn't that fond of water.

And he had teased the detective merciless about it.

# #

"Steve?" he didn't look from his cooking, he wanted it not to burn and knowing his cooking skills it was a pretty likeable option.

"Are we good?" this time he did look up, what a strange question he thought, weren't they more than good or didn't Danny want this?

He looked at the detective's handsome visage and pondered the question, he really didn't know the answer.

"I mean, if you don't want this…" Danny pointed between them and made a weird gesture which only succeeded in confusing him more, he looked at the red face and what seemed like a rather speechless Danny.

It took him a few more seconds before realization dawned on him, he barked out loud "Danny, of course we're good!" he exclaimed rather enthusiastically.

"Now that I've got you I'm not letting go" he said huskily, wrapping the other man in his arms, turning his back on the eggs.

"Even after…" and now he knew what Danny meant, he lowered his head and forced Danny to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, I want you with all you, and don't think I don't have my baggage,

and I do wanna hear some details about that guy though but only when you're ready for it.

But for now let's just figure this out and…

I'm not going anywhere, Okay?" he still saw the uncertainty in those blue orbs, but it was slowly ebbing away.

"'Kay"

**END**


End file.
